Odin (GR)
Odin is one of the major characters in "High School DxD: Goddess Resurrection." He is the deity patron of the New World Order faction and the leader of the Valkyries, with Rossweisse serving as his second-in-command. Like many deities, the Cataclysm has changed him drastically and thus resembles more of what his legends depict him as: a fierce and proud warrior king who values those who do not fear death. Appearance Odin is described as the "personifcation of the word warrior." From head to toe, he is dressed in golden armor and carrying his spear Gungnir in hand. His very presence is enough to intimidate most, but beneath this armor is a wizened old man with white hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. Similarly, his armor has a blue piece over the left eye. When disguising himself as an old beggar, Odin wears rags consisting of a ruined scarf and a cloak around his body while wearing a white stained robe. Personality Stalwart, stern and serious, Odin is very much like how he is known as in the legends. Nowhere is the old pervert that would constantly berate Rossweisse. Instead, he is a king who values warriors who battle death and fear nothing of it, instead focusing on what may lie ahead of them. To his allies, he is a kind and just ruler, but to his enemies, he is naught but a terror. According to Rossweisse, he yearns for the day when he will be once again able to fight rather than sit on his throne all day. History Like all deities, Odin ruled over the Norse pantheon and was attended to by the Valkyrie Rossweisse. At every opportunity he had, he would peep on his own maidens while also occasionally jabbing at Rossweisse for her lack of a boyfriend. Following the event known as the Cataclysm, Odin and other beings changed drastically. In the following creation of a distorted new world, he had become more akin to his role: a warrior king. He was said to be among the first to rally humanity under the idea of fighting for their own desires. He has since become their patron and blessed them in their war with the Demon Kings and the Seraphs. Abilities Following the Cataclysm, Odin has received a massive boon in power. Enough so that his strength, as stated by Rossweisse and Leot, rivals even that of the Seraphs and Demon Kings. Though he has yet to demonstrate this incredible power, he is naturally capable of commanding lightning and creating it at will. He is also the only person that can control Gungnir's more wild nature, given the spear's sentience. Palace of the Thunder Gods: A spell that turns his domain into a "Bounded Field." It prevents anyone from ever entering his domain or leaving it, acting as both a protective barrier and a prison. It also serves to amplify any and all lightning elemental magic. In the case of Odin, he is virtually unstoppable, given his impressive powers over thunder. Eye of Foresight: Though unclear, it is said that Odin is capable of witnessing future events. By his own admission, however, he can predict it accurately. Rather, it is more likely to say that he receives visions of a future that will "determine the future." More often than not, these visions revolve around key figures in the story. Trivia * Odin's appearance in Goddess Resurrection is partially inspired by Hannibal from Drifters and the god of the same name in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Gods Category:Goddess Resurrection Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy